Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a light emitting package and a LED bulb, and more particularly to a light emitting package having a plurality of light emitting diodes and a LED bulb having the same.
Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is widely used in an illumination apparatus for the purpose of high emitting efficiency, small size and saving of electricity. The conventional LED bulb includes a plate substrate and a plurality of LED chips arranged in an array and mounted on the plate substrate. However, the conventional LED bulb has the problem of low light emitting angle. In addition, the plate substrate includes an insulation material therein, thus, the heat dissipating efficiency of the conventional LED bulb is low. Therefore, the application of the conventional LED is limited.